Tutored by Malfoy
by ajsportskid
Summary: It's Lily Luna's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When she arrives at school, she realizes that she has feelings for her brother's best friend. What is Albus going to say if he finds out? What about the rest of her family? This year at Hogwarts ought to be an interesting one.


A/N: So guys, this is all that I have so far on this story, but I should have more free time to write this. This is just the first chapter to kind of set up the story, but I'm pretty sure the next chapter will pick up a little ways into the school year. I just wanted to get a few opinions on it so far. I'm going to be working on the next chapter soon.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. I made up Devon, but got his last name from the books (he is Seamus' kid). I don't own anything else from the Harry Potter books though.

Chapter 1:

"Lily, come on or we're gonna be late!" Albus called from down stairs.

Albus was my favorite family member, but he was also annoying at times too. We were preparing to leave for the Hogwarts Express. He would be entering his seventh and last year while I was entering my fifth. My brother James would not be joining us, but he was two years out of Hogwarts and already playing as a professional chaser for the Chudley Cannons quidditch team.

I was just finishing up my packing when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and most likely towards my room. I looked up to see my brother's messy black hair coming up the steps. A minute later, he was standing in my doorway.

"Come on Lily. Mum, Dad, and I are waiting on you so that we can all go."

"I'm done, Al. I'm coming. It's only nine forty. The train doesn't leave until eleven o'clock. What's the rush?"

"Scor said that he wanted me and Devon to meet him early. He said that he had some news he wanted to share with us before anyone else found out."

_Oh, no wonder Al is so anxious,_ I thought. "Well, I'm ready, so let's go meet Mum and Dad so that we can leave."

* * *

We arrived at King's Cross Station and Platform 9 ¾ right on time. In fact, we had five minutes to spare. When we walked through the barrier, Albus immediately spotted Scorpius Malfoy and his family standing a little ways down the platform. He rushed towards Scorpius and practically tackled the boy. It was true; my brother's best friend was a Malfoy. They didn't care about family names, and neither parents stopped them from being friends.

I watched as my brother talked to Scorpius while they both stood between his family and ours on the platform. My parents and Scorpius' parents were civil to each other when they needed to be, but they still avoided talking if possible.

As I watched my brother talk to his friend, I could not help, but notice how much Scorpius had changed over the summer. I knew he was training every day since he wanted to be able to win the Quidditch Cup again for Gryffindor for the fifth year in a row. He looked really good this year with his almost white blonde hair, athletic build from training (being six feet tall made him noticeable as well), and his light grey eyes that looked so amazing. _Wait, what am I thinking? I've only ever seen Scorpius as another older brother. Now, I'm thinking that he's cute? Well, this_—my thoughts were cut off from a call behind me.

"Scorpius! Al!" I heard a voice call from behind us. I turned to see that Devon Finnigan and his parents had arrived. Devon hurried off to the other boys while his parents came up to talk to my parents.

A minute later, I heard a shout of "No way!" by my brother and Devon while Scorpius just shook his head in confirmation of whatever they were talking about. The boys all laughed at what must have been good news. After the shout, Scorpius' parents walked up to Scorpius and said something to him before hugging him and disapparating from the station as the three boys walked back over towards us.

"Guess whose Head Boy this year, Lily?!" Albus said as he walked up with his best friends.

"You?" I asked sarcastically.

"I wish! Scor is though," he told me.

"Congratulations, Scorp!" I told him as I hugged him. I pulled away and looked at him to see him blushing lightly.

By this time, everyone was there. My cousins Rose and Hugo Weasley were the only two in the family besides me and Al left in school. Hugo was in fifth year with me, but he and his sister, who was a seventh year, were both in Ravenclaw.

We all boarded the train together, and as we sat down in a compartment, I thought of Scorpius' blushing face as I watched him talk and laugh with his two best friends. _I think I like Scorpius. He is extremely nice and good-looking and what was the blush about when I hugged him? I hug him almost as much as I hug my brother. Hmm, does he like me? Well, this ought to be an interesting year_.

A/N: So, what do you guys think? I've never written FanFiction before, but I thought I'd give it a shot. I'll work on the second Chapter soon. Hope you guys like it so far!


End file.
